Tidak Berguna
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Orang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sudah terhenti waktunya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada istilah arwah yang tenang dalam kamus idealis-nya. Tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk berdoa sekarang. Jika dia memang harus berdoa untuk Rokuzou, maka semua itu adalah doa untuk semasa hidupnya di dunia. #MengheningkanCipta


"Rokuzou-kun, kan?"

Suara monoton menyentakkan Rokuzou dari fokusnya. Dia menengok cepat dan menutupi layar komputernya yang masih menyala. Di sana dia menemukan sebuah siluet pria tinggi di daun pintu, menghalangi masuknya cahaya ke dalam ruangannya yang gelap.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

"Seorang detektif," jawab pria itu.

Balasan itu membuat Rokuzou menahan panik. Sebisa mungkin dia mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang masam itu. Dengan cepat dia segera menekan tombol pada CPU dan komputernya langsung kehilangan daya, mengurangi sumber cahaya di ruangan itu. Dia menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi miringnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang detektif di rumah kecil ini?" sahutnya sangsi. Mati-matian dia menahan nada bicaranya yang menyebalkan, menutupi rasa khawatir yang mungkin bisa membongkar tindakannya tadi.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, lalu bergerak dengan tiba-tiba. Hal itu sempat membuat Rokuzou tersentak, tapi kembali tenang ketika pria itu meraih sakelar lampu. Ruangan itu menjadi terang. Wujud Rokuzou menjadi terlihat jelas dengan pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan, berlaku juga untuk pria itu. Garis wajah tegasnya menjadi sapaan pertama yang terlihat. Berambut kuning dengan kuncir panjang, _frame_ kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, dan perawakan yang terlihat tidak terlalu tua. Di tangannya terlihat semacam buku _note_ kecil berwarna hijau dengan sampul aneh bertuliskan ' _ideal_ '.

"Namaku Kunikida Doppo. Maaf karena aku masuk seenaknya. Aku sudah mengetuk selama lima belas menit dan kau tidak juga merespon. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Ngomong-ngomong, pintunya tidak terkunci. Kau tidak bisa menjaga diri, ya?" sahut pria itu, Kunikida, panjang dan cukup membuat Rokuzou mengernyit heran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Rokuzou masih terdengar sangsi. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

"Aku juga masih memiliki beberapa urusan untuk dua jam ke depan, tapi sayangnya aku ke sini bukan untuk sebuah kunjungan," ucap Kunikida monoton. Dia maju beberapa langkah, membuat Rokuzou mundur tanpa sadar. Tatapannya tertuju pada layar komputer yang telah dimatikan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli alasan kedatanganmu. Aku sudah bilang aku harus mengerjakan tugasku," ulang Rokuzou, masih mencoba menutupi nada bicaranya.

Kunikida membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya membuka buku _note_ kecilnya. "Begitu, _'kah_?" sahutnya singkat. Dia membolak-balik lembar pada bukunya itu, lalu berhenti pada satu halaman. "Pada kenyataannya kau telah membolos sekolah lebih dari dua minggu. Gurumu beberapa kali mencoba mengunjungimu, tapi rumah ini selalu dalam keadaan kosong, atau kau ada di dalam tapi tidak mau membuka pintu?" tanyanya sembari menutup catatannya.

Rokuzou terkesiap atas pernyataan panjang Kunikida. Dari mana dia tahu semua itu? Apa dia datang ke sekolahnya? Untuk apa dia mencarinya? "Apa maumu, Mata Empat?" tanyanya awas.

Jari telunjuk Kunikida mengarah pada komputer di sana. " _Cyber crime_ ," sahutnya singkat. Sahutan singkat yang cukup membuat Rokuzou bergeming.

"Kau-"

"Usiamu mungkin masih tergolong remaja, dan kau melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti ini. Ayahmu akan sedih jika mengetahuinya."

"Jangan bawa nama ayahku!" seru Rokuzou keras dan menggema dalam ruangan sempit itu. Gertakan gigi dan tatapan tajamnya cukup menggambarkan betapa tabunya ucapan Kunikida tadi.

"Jadi rupanya kau masih berbakti pada ayahmu. Bisa kutebak tindakanmu saat ini juga berhubungan dengan ayahmu?" tanya Kunikida.

"Raja Biru," desis Rokuzou pelan. "Aku akan mencari jejak Raja sialan itu dan membuatnya membayar perbuatannya!" sahutnya bertekad.

"Maaf jika mengecewakanmu, Nak, tapi pria itu sudah mati," balas Kunikida datar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangkapku? Menahanku?" tanya Rokuzou beruntun, ekspresi wajahnya kembali miring.

Sebuah hembusan pendek mengawali sahutan Kunikida. "Kami punya rencana lain untuk itu," balasnya.

"Apa mak-"

"Apa kau sanggup menjadi informan untuk agensi kami?"

* * *

 _Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction_

 _Tidak Berguna_

 _By Nabila Hana BTL_

 _Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri & Sango Harukawa_

 _Warning : Ini adalah fanfiction buatan manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan._

 _Selamat menikmati 'v')/_

* * *

"Dari mana kau mendapat ikan ini?" tanya Kunikida keheranan saat melihat tangki besar berisikan ikan arwana—yang ukurannya hampir setengah tangki itu sendiri—berada tepat di tengah ruangan penuh kabel dan benda elektronik rumit itu. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia kemari, tidak ada wujud kehidupan lain selain sosok Rokuzou yang begitu betah untuk duduk di hadapan monitor komputernya.

"Hanya sebuah bonus untuk pekerjaanku," balas Rokuzou singkat sembari menabur _pellet_ ke dalam tangki. Ini waktu bagi ikannya untuk makan siang.

Kunikida mendengus singkat. "Agensi memang melindungi kegiatan _cyber_ yang kau lakukan ini, Anak Jenius, tapi kuharap kau benar-benar berhati-hati dalam memilih klien bisnis," sarannya tegas.

Rokuzou tertawa singkat. "Ayolah, jangan bertingkah seperti orang tua. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Mata Empat," balasnya enteng.

"Setidaknya pelajari sopan santun," sergah Kunikida cepat.

"Untuk orang yang menjebakku dan membuatku bekerja di bawah agensi berbahaya? Oh, ya, sangat membantu. Akan kupikirkan nanti." Kali ini Rokuzou membalas dengan sarkastik dan Kunikida memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan soal ikan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat soal Raja Biru? Orang yang sudah dipastikan mati dalam insiden itu?" tanya Kunikida, mencoba sarkastik.

Tatapan tajam menjadi hadiah khusus dari Rokuzou. "Aku sudah cukup kenyang untuk kau sebut bodoh, Mata Empat," sahutnya sangsi. Dia terdiam sesaat, menarik napas, lalu membuka beberapa jendela di komputernya. "Aku sudah mencari berbagai infomasi. Nihil. Tidak ada yang kudapat. Nama, alamat, asal, organisasi, tidak ada satu pun. Semuanya nihil."

Sepasang mata Kunikida menatap sekilas pada tampilan layar komputer itu. "Dia tidak akan disebut Raja Biru jika ceroboh dengan identitas aslinya."

"Setidaknya aku tahu dia memiliki suara yang sama denganmu," balas Rokuzou tidak mau kalah.

"Jika kau masih berniat menggunakan itu sebagai patokan, lebih baik kau berhenti menjadi _hacker_ ," balas Kunikida lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara genanan air yang menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya?" tanya Kunikida, memecah keheningan.

Rokuzou menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi lalu menatap langit-langit tanpa minat. "Menyerah. Seratus persen dapat dipastikan bajingan itu sudah mati tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada gunanya. Pencarian seperti ini tidak akan berarti lagi," ucapnya rendah.

"Jadi, apa kau berniat menjalani hidup normal sekarang?" tanya Kunikida lagi.

Sebuah tawa panjang menggema dalam ruangan itu, Rokuzou memegangi perutnya yang terasa agak sakit karena efek tawanya itu. Dia mengusap air mata di ujung kelopak matanya. "Ini lelucon terburuk yang pernah kau buat, Mata Empat," sahutnya di sela tawanya. "Aku sudah masuk sedalam ini dank au menanyakan padaku soal hidup normal? Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi apa yang membedakanku dengan kehidupan 'normal' ini. Kau juga berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin bagiku untuk kembali, _'kan_?"

"Entahlah. Tekadmu yang memutuskan itu," balas Kunikida singkat.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau sudah lama menjalani kehidupan ini. Aku tidak punya kehidupan _idealis_ yang naif seperti milikmu itu. Aku sudah cukup dengan hidup seperti ini," ucapnya remeh.

Sekali lagi, Kunikida tidak menjawab.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rokuzou membulatkan matanya. Dia hanya sedang iseng meretas akun _email_ dari anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ —kegiatan rutinnya setiap akhir pekan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya—lalu menemukan surel mengejutkan ini. Sesekali dia mencoba mengucek matanya, barangkali dia salah membaca karena matanya sudah terlalu lelah, tapi nyatanya dia tidak salah barang satu kata pun.

 _To : Kunikida-kun_

 _From : Dazai_

 _Subject : Aku tahu._

 _Aku mendapatkan identitas Kurir Biru. Sesuai dugaan, dia berhubungan dengan Raja Biru. Datang ke gedung bekas rumah sakit dalam waktu 30 menit._

Dia mendecih frustrasi. Apa maksudnya ini? Mereka mengetahui sesuatu soal bajingan yang sudah lama mati itu? Sesuatu yang dia cari selama ini? Hal yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk meretas jaringan kepolisian itu?

"Aku harus ke sana," gumannya pelan. Baru saja dia bangkit dari duduknya, pikirannya tiba-tiba tersadar. "Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja? Secara kebetulan aku sedang meretas dan secara kebetulan pria Dazai ini mengirim informasi ini pada Mata Empat?"

Pikiran Rokuzou bergejolak. Pergi atau tidak itu adalah keputusannya. Dia tidak mempunyai firasat baik soal ini, tapi-

 _"Ayah akan menangkap Raja Biru dan mengajarinya soal hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan pada orang lain."_

-semua pemikirannya tadi tidak berguna.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Rokuzou?! Apa kau pelakunya?!"

Pertanyaan keras dari Kunikida-lah yang pertama kali menyapanya di dalam gedung tua itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" jawabnya santai. Dia menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada Dazai dan Kunikida di sana. "Jadi, belum dimulai, ya?" Sepertinya dia datang tepat waktu.

"Begitu, ya," sahut Dazai. "Kau mengintip _email_ -ku setelah meretasnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Rokuzou menatapnya sekilas. Jadi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan? Entah kenapa dia kurang yakin soal hal itu.

"Jadi, kau bukan pelakunya, _'kan_?" tanya Kunikida. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, seakan-akan panik jika mendengar jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dalang dari semua ini," jawab Rokuzou jujur. Dia agak merasa jengah dengan sikap Kunikida yang terlalu khawatir. Ayolah, dia bukan ayahnya. Kekhawatirannya itu tidak berguna. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan ayahnya. Sekali lagi Kunikida bertanya padanya. Baru saja Rokuzou berniat untuk menghina semua respon berlebihan Kunikida itu, dia melihat sebuah siluet benda yang tidak asing baginya.

Pistol.

"Awas! Mata Em-!"

Reflek.

Dengan reflek dia mendorong Kunikida, menjauhi jalur peluru dari pistol itu. Belum sempat dia menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat, suara tembakan terdengar dua kali diiringi dua peluru yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya.

Waktu terasa terhenti. Hanya rasa sakit yang dapat dia rasakan. Pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya linglung, dan tanpa dia tahu dia sudah jatuh dalam genggaman Dazai.

Apa itu tadi? Apa dia baru saja tertembak? Siapa yang melakukannya? Sang Kurir Biru, _'kah_? Apa dia tadi berniat menembak Kunikida? Untuk apa?

Samar-samar dia mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Suara perempuan? Siapa perempuan itu? Dia sang Kurir Biru? Rokuzou menajamkan penglihatannya, hanya untuk melihat sosok sebenarnya dari semua peristiwa ini.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, tatapan wajahnya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa melihat orang sekarat di hadapannya, sebagai contoh sederhana adalah Rokuzou sendiri.

Tunggu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat perempuan itu. Dengan susah payah dia mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat wajah perempuan itu. Komputer. Itulah kata yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia pernah melihat perempuan itu dalam layar komputernya. Kapan?

 _"Wow, Mata Empat, seleramu cukup bagus."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, hah?"_

 _"Perempuan itu."_

 _"Sasaki-san? Dari mana kau tahu?"_

 _"Aku bahkan tidak perlu menyebut namanya. Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang cyber criminal?"_

 _"Diamlah. Dia adalah korban dan saksi. Tidak lebih."_

 _"Begitu, 'kah? Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, jika aku meminta nomor teleponnya?"_

 _"HAH?!"_

 _"Jangan berteriak dalam sambungan telepon. Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Oh, dan semoga berhasil."_

 _"Hei!"_

Sial. Dia menjadi menyesal untuk mengingat hal itu. Hal ini pasti sangat mengagetkan si Mata Empat itu, batinnya kesal. Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak ketika perempuan itu menjelaskan motifnya sebagai 'meneruskan _idealis_ Raja Biru'.

 _'Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus ayahku hadapi karena idealis bodoh itu!'_ batinnya marah. Sangat marah. Ayahnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang ada setelah kematian ibunya, harus diledakkan bersama _idealis_ bodoh milik Raja Biru. Dan perempuan itu malah berniat untuk meneruskannya? Itu hal paling tidak berguna yang pernah dia dengar.

 _Maaf, Mata Empat, aku ingin dia mati._

Dewa seakan mendengar permintaannya. Sebuah pistol mendarat sempurna di atas perutnya. Dia tahu jelas alasan Dazai menjatuhkan pistol itu kepadanya. Alasan itu juga bisa menjadi alasan kuat baginya untuk membalas kematian ayahnya. Sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat pistol itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ditajamkannya penglihatannya, membidik ke arah sang Kurir Biru. Dan tiga buah peluru tepat mengenainya.

"Raja Biru telah membunuh ayahku….., sialan…."

Rasa sakitnya seakan menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Perlahan matanya terpejam, dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak akan berdoa?"

Kunikida menoleh tanpa minat pada sumber suara, lalu kembali menunduk, menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Taguchi Rokuzou di sana.

"Kau tidak akan berdoa, Kunikida-kun?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu dilempar.

Sebuah decihan kesal dibuat oleh Kunikida. "Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini, Dazai," jawabnya sangsi.

Dazai hanya menaikkan pundaknya, sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia meletakkan serangkai bunga lili putih di atas nisan itu. "Kau memang seorang _professional_ ," ucapnya. "Sepulang dari kejadian itu, kau langsung membuat laporan untuk kasus itu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa perkataanku tadi terlalu kasar?" tanya Dazai, tapi tidak terdengar nada tidak nyaman sedikit pun. Dia tetap tersenyum.

"Itu sudah terjadi. Menyesalinya juga tidak akan mengubah apapun, menangisi juga tidak berguna," ucap Kunikida rendah. Dia masih menatap nisan itu dengan lekat. Rasanya enggan untuk melewatkan setiap momen yang terjadi pada batu yang memang tidak mungkin bergerak itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Atsushi-kun soal Rokuzou?" tanya Dazai lagi.

"Aku tidak merasa harus mengatakan hal ini padanya. Terserah padamu saja," balas Kunikida tidak peduli.

Dazai merengut kepada reaksi Kunikida yang terasa tidak berperasaan sama sekali. Sekali lagi dia menaikkan pundaknya. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau berbagi dengan _partner_ -mu ini," sahutnya pasrah. Dia berbalik dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kunikida heran.

"Pokoknya kau harus berdoa," sahut Dazai sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari sana.

Kunikida mengernyit tidak mengerti, lalu kembali menatap nisan itu.

"Doa, ya…," gumannya pelan.

Jujur saja, Kunikida tidak mempercayai kehidupan setelah kematian. Orang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sudah terhenti waktunya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada istilah arwah yang tenang dalam kamus _idealis_ -nya. Tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk berdoa sekarang. Jika dia memang harus berdoa untuk Rokuzou, maka semua itu adalah doa untuk semasa hidupnya di dunia.

"Aku selalu berdoa agar kau bisa kembali menjalani hidup normal, Rokuzou," ucap Kunikida pada nisan itu. "Keluarga, sekolah, teman, masyarakat, aku selalu berharap agar kau bisa pergi dari ruanganmu itu dan menjalani kehidupan yang layak kau dapatkan. Kau masih muda. Seharusnya kisahmu masih berjalan sekarang. Mungkin seharusnya kau bisa hidup hingga menemukan seorang perempuan dan memiliki sebuah keluarga dengannya. Atau mungkin saat ini kau sedang mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Kau memiliki otak yang pintar, hal itu seharusnya bisa menjadikanmu orang yang sukses di kemudian hari. Setiap hari kau bisa berolahraga dan mengatur pola makanmu sendiri. Kau bisa menajdi lebih sehat dibanding terus-terusan berkutat dengan radiasi komputer. Itu semua doaku untukmu, tapi sekarang itu tidak berguna lagi."

Dia mendongak dan terdiam sesaat. Menatap langit biru cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan putih di sana. Satu tarikan napas panjang mengakhiri lamunannya. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyatukannya, membuat postur tangan untuk berdoa.

 _"Semoga dunia setelah kematian itu benar-benar ada untukmu dan kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu yang sesungguhnya di sana."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
